


Weird Happenings

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anyhow I had this idea for a while now and I finally had a chance to finish writing it, Domestic Fluff, Enjoy the fluff and the oddly adorable weirdness!, Fluff, I was doing summer school stuff, M/M, Sorry about the absence!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: After a fight with a demon, Akira undergoes some changes and Ryo tries to adjust without trying to freak out too much





	Weird Happenings

Ryo’s apartment door burst open to two haggards, torn-up and bruised with one of them drenched in a form of blue slime. Ryo’s clothes were blood-stained and even torn a little in some places but fared better than Akira, who was the one covered in the blue slime.

“God, I feel gross.”

“Well, we’re back home now so you can take a bath to rinse off. Just be careful not to clog the drain. I don’t wanna have to explain to maintenance as to why there’s weird blue slime in the pipe. Let’s at least wash your hands off and see how it comes off.”

“Alright, just help me get rid of this.”

So Ryo led Akira to the kitchenette sink and let Akira wash his hands. They both discovered that the slime melted to a liquid like melted jello and flowed down into the drain without so much of a fuss. So Akira followed Ryo to the bathroom, where Ryo got the bath running as Akira got his slimy clothes off. Akira placed the slimy clothes in the corner of the bathroom by the door so that it was in one spot. Ryo was about to walk out the door before Akira caught him.

“Y’know sharing a bath would save water.”

“Normally I’d join you but I’m not sure how that slime affects normal humans, and I would much rather not get sick.”

“Alright, makes sense.”

“Just get cleaned up so I can take care of your wounds.”

“Aw com’on Ryo, they’re not that bad.”

Ryo raised an eyebrow and Akira gave him a weak grin, hoping that it would convince him. To his dismay, Ryo wasn’t having it.

“I’m not letting those wounds get infected.”

“Fineeee.”

“Come get me when you’re done. I’ll be in the laundry room.”

So Ryo carefully wrapped Akira’s clothes in a towel, not wanting to go anywhere near the slimy stuff, and took the load into the laundry room down the hall from his apartment. Pouring the necessary detergent into the washing machine, he paid the fee and let the machine do its thing. He took a seat on the bench behind him and sat down a minute, taking a breather. He then took out a cigarette pack and proceeded to light one in the room, not caring about the no-smoking rule. There wasn’t anyone that could raise hell or lecture him about rule-breaking and just about everyone on his hall that smoked did it in the laundry room anyway. The windows above the machines were open, letting the occasional cool breeze sip through and cool down the place. 

He chilled about for another few minutes before getting up from the bench and walking back to the room, where he saw Akira wrapped in nothing but a towel and drying his hair off with a smaller towel. Ryo killed his cigarette in the nearby ashtray.

“Feel better?”

“A helluva lot better.”

“That slime didn’t stain the bathtub, did it?”

“Nope, it dissolved and went down the drain like the bathwater. I thought it would, too, but it surprisingly didn’t.”

“Okay, good. Now sit down somewhere so I can mend you.”

So Akira wobbled over to a nearby stool and sat and down as Ryo went to grab the first-aid kit from the cabinet in the kitchenette. Ryo returned back over to him and sat down on the edge of the couch facing him.

“Alright, lemme see your arm.”

So Akira outstretched his left arm and Ryo got ahold of it, working quickly on the nasty gash that took up a good portion of his upper arm. 

“Damn, he got you good, didn’t he?” Ryo remarked as he applied the rubbing alcohol to the wound, feeling Akira flinch and twitch at the burning sensation. 

“Yeah, he did.” 

“At least the blood dried up. Don’t want you dying of blood loss on me.”

“I won’t, I won’t.”

“I’m serious now.”

“As am I.”

“Let me see your other arm.”

Ryo mended up that arm, too, noticing the multiple cuts and bruises on that side. He then went for Akira’s back next and wrapped gauze around his stomach and over his left shoulder, cleaning it up as he went. Soon Akira was finally patched up with more gauze than a mummy. Akira had to admit, Ryo had gotten really good at mending him. Even though one of his Devilman abilities allowed him to heal much faster than a regular human, he still let Ryo mend because he knew that he was only trying to help. 

"Better?"

"Better."

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Normally I'd be starving, but for some reason, I just feel tired."

"It is rather late. You wanna go to sleep?"

"Yeah."

So Ryo helped Akira off the couch and they both stumbled into his bedroom. Akira didn't hesitate to collapse on the bed, face-first into a pillow. Ryo laughed quietly as he got onto the bed next to him. He took his pants off but left his shirt on, letting himself worry about it in the morning. 

"Are you gonna try to get ready for bed or are you that exhausted?"

"Gimme a sec," Akira replied, his face muffled in the pillow.

So he used his will power to roll himself over before sitting up in bed and taking his pants off. He then rolled back over to be greeted by Ryo lying down next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey back."

"How are you so cute?"

"I don't know. Just lucky, I guess."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky that I get to love on you." Akira then planted kisses on Ryo's face, making him giggle cutely. Akira took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Ryo's waist to pull him closer. He then let up to let Ryo have a breather before he rested his hands on Akira's cheeks. Their eyes were shiny as they both stared quietly at each other.

"Even after becoming Devilman, you're still so soft, and I love it so much. I'm glad you still have it."

Akira smiled shyly.

"I love you," Akira whispered.

"I love you, too."

Ryo cuddled up to him, feeling his warmth and instantly dozing off. Akira planted one last kiss in his hair before falling asleep as well.

_Next Morning_

The next morning came up and revealed itself. In his apartment, Ryo was still dozing off, not being much of a morning person. Despite this, he felt his consciousness slowly waking up and even in his sleepy haze did he notice something off. So he tried to wake himself up. No such luck.

Until he realized he couldn't feel Akira's presence anywhere.

That alone immediately made him jolt awake. Where did Akira go? He sat up in bed and looked around, but didn't find him.

He then felt something on his lap, so he looked down to have a grown black bunny on his lap.

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"What th' hell?"

He carefully picked up the bunny to have a closer look. It was an actual, breathing bunny, with real fur and warmth. Ryo didn't know what to make of it.

"We never adopted a bunny, where did you come from?"

He scrambled out of bed, with the bunny locked in his arm, and went out to look around in the apartment. To his dismay, Akira was nowhere to be found and he had no idea what to do with this bunny. Akira would've told him if he was going somewhere so this really freaked out Ryo. The bunny in his arm squirmed and tried to get his attention. 

"What is it, little one?"

The bunny didn't say anything but continued to stare into Ryo's eyes. The bunny then looked around its environment before spotting some pictures on the wall. It then leaned its head to the pictures, to the one in particular where it was just the two of them in their school uniforms. It was a few years old but it was one of Ryo's favorite pictures.

So Ryo walked in the general direction of the photo with the bunny almost falling out of his arms. Why was this bunny so adamant about seeing an old picture? Getting up close to the photograph, the bunny put its nose on Akira. Ryo was at first confused until he started to piece together the clues.

A black bunny.

A black bunny in the same spot where Akira could've been this morning.

A black bunny pointing adamantly at a picture of Akira. 

A black bunny that was different behaviorally. 

The light bulb finally went off in his head.

Akira is the black bunny.

"Are you my Akira? Blink for yes."

The bunny did so, confirming Ryo's hypothesis. So somehow, Akira got transformed into a little black bunny with no explanation. Maybe the blue slime from the night before must've had something to do with it…

"How in the world did you even become a bunny without noise or anything? Surely there would have been something," Ryo thought. 

Akira-the-bunny just didn't do anything except wiggle his nose. Ryo sighed as he sat down on the couch behind him, laying Akira-the-bunny on his lap. The rabbit tucked his legs in to become a little bunny loaf. 

"You're lucky you're adorable. I wonder what it's like being a bunny…" Ryo pondered as he gently pets the rabbit in his lap. He's never had to care for a rabbit before, so he was also panicking slightly as to find out how to care for this bunny. 

Akira-the-bunny sensed his worry so he tried to get his attention by digging his stomach a little, which worked.

"W-What is it? Is something the matter?" Ryo asked, a little flustered.

Akira-the-bunny looked up at him with those almond eyes, probably wanting Ryo to calm down and breathe. So Ryo took a moment to breathe and calm himself before doing anything else.

That was until he heard his stomach growling.

"O-Oh, sorry! We didn't have breakfast yet, have we? Let's go have some."

So Ryo carefully picked up the bunny in his lap and cradled the ball of fluff as they got into the kitchenette, with Ryo placing the bunny on the counter. Akira-the-bunny watched as Ryo dug around in the refrigerator for anything.

"Well, we don't have carrots but we got some cabbage if that's alright with you. Rabbits eat vegetables, right? I think the leftovers from last night should be fine…"

Ryo dug out half a ball of cabbage and a container of leftovers, which consisted of rice and some chicken. Taking the two items with him, he turned around and brought his attention back to the black bunny on the counter. First taking care of the cabbage, he tore off a piece before ripping it apart into several smaller pieces and feeding it to the bunny. Ryo watched carefully as Akira-the-bunny ate the cabbage leaves contently and awful quickly. He knew Akira normally was super hungry all the time so it didn't surprise him too much. He then turned attention to his own breakfast before sticking it in the microwave to let it heat. 

The apartment was quiet this morning, which was fine with Ryo as he wasn't much of a morning person. He quietly debated as to what to do today as he watched the leftovers turn around on the glass plate in the microwave. He could take him to the park today and let him hop about. That was normal, right? Ryo worried that the bunny might get stressed out from so much activity, but the park is usually quiet. His mind then started thinking about how Akira got into this weird bunny state. Why a rabbit of all things? What exactly was that blue slime stuff that made Akira transform like that? The only thing Ryo knew is that it must have happened when the blue slime entered the bloodstream via Akira's open wounds from the night before. He had so many questions but came to no conclusions. 

"Hey, Akira."

The bunny looked up at him expectantly, both ears up.

"Do you wanna go into the park today, or do you wanna wait until you're human again? Flop for yes, nothing for no."

Akira-the-bunny flopped onto his side on top of the nearby towel so his fall wasn’t too hard. Ryo laughed quietly as he reached over to give the bunny some pets. 

_An hour or so later_

Ryo was careful holding the bunny in his jacket as they walked down the sidewalk. The bunny was very curious looking around and seemed to enjoy the ride. It was a relatively quiet morning, which was odd considering that it was a couple of hours from noon. 

“I hope you’re enjoying this because I’m not sure how long this is going to last.”

The bunny did nothing but wiggle his nose.

They eventually got the park in the center of town, a serene environment that had several cherry blossom trees in spring bloom. Ryo then repositioned the bunny in his jacket to the outside by setting him down on the grassy ground and taking a seat nearby to watch him. 

Akira-the-bunny didn’t waste any time adjusting to his environment by zipping and hopping about. Ryo smiled at watching the bunny having a ball, imagining Akira having the time of his life. He had been around Akira long enough to pick up a few things about bunny behaviors and stuff.

Akira-the-bunny chilled out a bit by hopping around occasionally and nibbling on the grass. Ryo took a moment to relax by taking in the air and looking around at the environment. It was pretty outside for spring, not too hot or cold but just pleasant enough to be something out of a movie. He should've brought a novel or something, but watching Akira-the-bunny was too entertaining.

"BUNNY!!"

Ryo jumped in his spot and looked up to find a few children running up to their spot. 

_Oh no._

Akira-the-bunny saw the children running toward them and immediately bolted to Ryo's lap, shaking in Ryo's arms.

The children reached them, standing just about a foot or two away and ogling the rabbit. Ryo was immediately in defense mode, bracing for absolutely anything. Children made him nervous because he believed that they were capable of anything, so he couldn't tell if they were malicious or just ignorant. 

It also didn't help that he started sweating out of sheer nervousness.

"Is that your bunny, sir?"

"Y-Yes, yes he is."

"What's his name?"

"Akira."

How was he doing this!? How was even able to stutter out answers that were even remotely coherent?

"Can we pet him, sir? Please?"

They were awfully polite for children, but he was still a little defensive of them. He looked down at the bunny in his lap, hoping for an answer to come to him. He was saved as an older woman came to claim the children, apologizing for disturbing him. Ryo took the apology, saying it wasn't anything serious and they weren't doing anything. After they left, it was just Ryo and the bunny by themselves again. Ryo offered to go back home and reside there for the rest of the day. 

It wasn't long before they were back home, reclining on the sofa with the bunny on Ryo's stomach. Ryo was partially tired himself, almost slipping a few times into a nap. He lazily petted the bunny as Akira-the-bunny took a moment to clean his face and laid himself out, which stretched his body. It was a quiet afternoon with warm colors painted on the sky and a bird chirping on the balcony rail outside. 

_Later_

Ryo reclined in the bathtub, letting the warm water melt his muscles. Akira was right when he said the night before that the tub didn't get stained. Speaking of his boyfriend-turned-bunny, he was relaxing on the ledge by Ryo's feet, just chilling out and looking like a bunny loaf with his feet tucked in.

"I wonder if the change is going to be permanent. I hope it isn't, but at least you're not dead."

The bunny perked his ears up at him, listening to Ryo thinking aloud. 

"I guess we'll find out in the morning."

Akira-the-bunny didn't say anything, but carefully trekked on the bathtub ledge to where Ryo's head was. Ryo turned to the bunny, who proceeded to lick his nose like a kiss. 

"Hey, hey now that tickles!" Ryo giggled quietly, "I know, I know, I shouldn't worry too much. But I've never cared for a rabbit before and I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job."

~~Akira-the-bunny looked up at him to say "bitch"~~

Akira-the-bunny took the chance to snuggle up to his face.

“Alright, alright, alright. If you think I am…"

Ryo was tempted to pet him but realizing that his hand was wet and that making the bunny wet would freak him out, so he didn't.

Ryo eventually got out of the bath and ready for bed by putting on his nightclothes and getting into bed. He made sure the bunny was comfortable, who was lying next to his pillow on a thick blanket. As sleep was taking over, Ryo gave one last past pet before passing out.

_Next morning_

The first Ryo feels is a dip in the bed, like another person was sleeping next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, bracing himself for anything. When his vision became clear, he actually gasped quietly as his eyes widened in disbelief.

There he was. 

Akira was lying there sleeping.

He was his old self, the self before everything went to hell and combined with the demon.

**_The old Akira that Ryo first fell in love with._ **

"Akira…" Ryo croaked a whisper, about two seconds from crying. He never thought he would ever see that soft face again. 

Akira stirred in his sleep and slowly blinked awake. Seeing Ryo next to him in bed, and also not noticing Ryo's shocked expression, gave him a gentle smile that almost caused Ryo to have a heart attack.

"Good morning."

Ryo couldn't keep his emotional floodgates back anymore as he slid over to Akira and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shirt. Akira at that point was fully alert and was confused at Ryo's behavior. Panicking slightly, Akira sat up in bed, still holding Ryo and rubbing his back affectionately. He patiently waited as Ryo was slowly coming back to himself, calming down and catching his breath.

"I missed you so much…"

"I missed you, too."

"I missed how soft you were."

"I still am now."

"Yeah but it's a different kind of soft."

They remained there quietly for a moment, taking in each other's presence.

"Hey, Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Ryo heard Akira laugh quietly.

"Of course you can."

They broke apart with Ryo placing his hands on Akira's cheeks before kissing the other lightly and lovingly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, ending quickly as it started.

"Even your lips are soft and sweet."

Akira's cheeks turned a soft pink as he gave a gentle smile. Then Ryo noticed a glint in his eye and a giggle before he felt himself being tackled and given all kinds of kisses and giggles.

This morning was becoming a blessing already.

_Later_

"... so being a rabbit was simultaneously the best and the weirdest thing ever, y'know? Like it was neat being that small, but it was also a terrifying place…"

Ryo just nodded and listened along as Akira recollected on the experience.

Ryo's heartfelt full as he walked by Akira's side on the sidewalk. The city was lively and boisterous, with people walking to and fro everywhere, crowding the sidewalk. They were walking past shop fronts that displayed the best-selling stuff of the week. 

"Hey, check this out Ryo!"

Ryo looked to where Akira was pointing in the shopfront window to see a small family of beagle puppies. They were tussling and wrestling about, their high-pitched yips heard. The boys aw'ed at the sight, so they went in the door and decided to go the booth by the window where they were. The puppies, seeing that new guests have arrived, didn't hesitate to climb all over each other and lick their hands. They both laughed quietly at the sight and proceeded to play with the puppies for a few minutes. After some time, Akira pulled back and started to glance around the store. The aquariums had pretty exotic and common fish, some fairly large to be regular house pets. 

"Oh, those are pretty." Ryo chimed in.

"I used to have a beta fish when I was younger, it was a dark blue one."

"I think I remember you telling me that."

"That was before I got into rabbits."

"Well, you take good care of the ones that come into your possession."

"I try." Akira blushed at the compliment.

Ryo just wanted to kiss him right then and there. Akira was too cute for words to express.

They ended spending the day going from shop to shop and looking around. At one point they stopped in a cafe and got lunch, all with mochi ice cream for dessert. The sunlight was starting to fade into the warm colors of the afternoon as they finally got back to Ryo's apartment, busting through the door and grinning from ear to ear.

This was what they both wanted, a time where no demons were lurking about and life was normal where they could just go on dates and life would go on like the world wasn't going to end in a few years. 

They collapsed on the couch, tuckered out and exhausted. 

"I almost forgot what my old body felt like, it feels lighter."

"You were also an inch or two shorter."

"That too."

The conversation faded into a relaxing silence as they chilled out for another half-hour. Out of the blue, Akira's stomach growled.

"Still got your appetite, I see."

"Oh, hush."

Ryo laughed a silvery peal at the joke before getting up and pulling Akira up with him. They both stumbled into the kitchen where Akira noted the vegetables on the counter. 

"As a rabbit, I wasn't too much, was I?"

"Not really. The place was quiet, though." Ryo dug out the chicken out of the fridge as he spoke.

"I'm surprised you remembered what rabbits were like."

"Well, I picked up a few things from you, having been around you long enough."

"Glad I could help with that. So what's on the menu?"

"I was just thinking of some baked chicken with some steamed veggies, nothing too fancy at the moment."

"Alright."

So Ryo worked on the chicken while Akira stirred the mixed vegetables in the pan. The sound of sizzling chicken in the pan and the vegetables steaming filled the entire apartment. They both talked quietly about the current events and the like as well as future plans for tomorrow. Occasionally they would playfully banter back and forth, just messing around. Dinner was a little bit more alive as they ate their result, which wasn't half bad. Ryo was just glad to have Akira back as a human with the added bonus of being his old self.

"Hey, there's one thing I have to do."

"Wh-Wait, right now?"

"Yes, if you want to."

"Well sure, but what is it?"

"I wanna carry you."

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy for that?"

"You think that's gonna stop me from trying?"

At this, Akira gasped as Ryo ducked under and hoisted him in his arms bridal-style and held him casually yet carefully. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

"So what do you think?"

"It's alright. Are you sure I'm not heavy?"

"Light as a feather," Ryo kissed him.

"If you say so."

"I mean it."

Ryo walked around for a couple of minutes still causally carrying Akira around before setting him down in the bathroom.

Once they were ready for bed, they lowered the lights and dove under the covers. After getting settled, time seemed to come to a standstill as Ryo caught himself staring into Akira's eyes, a soft glow in orbs of brown. The moment felt warm and comforting, with Ryo feeling himself yearning again. 

"Ryo?" Akira whispered.

"Yes?"

"You okay? You look like you wanna ask something."

"I have a thousand things to ask."

"Ask what?"

"Like… can I kiss you? Hold your hand? Stroke your hair?"

Akira laughed quietly as he bumped foreheads with Ryo's.

"Yes, you can. I want you to."

Ryo felt Akira sliding his hand into his, his other just so gently stroking his hair behind his ear, and kissed him so tenderly, all with Ryo wanting to melt again. He just wanted this moment to last forever, knowing that it might pass soon.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, honey."

"I don't want this moment to end."

"Me neither."

Ryo felt his eyes well up a little. He was probably never going to see this soft face again. Not that his current, beefed-up appearance wasn't awesome, but there was something about that soft face that made Ryo's heart yearn and feel things.

"Aw, hey now."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. At least it got to happen, right?"

"Yeah."

Akira felt Ryo snuggle his face up to his, and wrapped an arm protectively around him. Ryo didn't want to fall asleep but sleep was taking over. As his vision began to blur, he got one last glance of that face, that sweet face of his partner…

_Next morning_

Ryo woke up to almost sweating to death and realizing that he was lying next to a really warm body. He turned his head and saw that he got his old Akira back in his beefed up, stronger state, and was casually snoring quietly into the pillow next to him. Ryo breathed a sigh of relief and climbed over to plant a light kiss on his cheek. Akira stirred a little bit before a muffled "Five more minutes" was heard."

Ryo laughed quietly to himself and rested on his side as the morning sun slit through the blinds.


End file.
